Math!
Math is the eighth Season Two episode of Blue's Clues. In this episode, Steve and Blue invite the viewers to.come in and count along with numbers. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Crows *Cash Register Recap Steve and Blue are counting along. Steve needed a new crayon. He goes to the Present Store later. Blue wanted to buy something too. Blue has Steve playing Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to buy. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Now, Steve counts out how many clues he had to find which was three. He takes ten steps into the kitchen. He counts out ten ice cubes in the ice cube tray. Steve sees "a clue" on a couple ice cubes. Steve draws the 1st clue with a nubby crayon. Steve promises that he'll get a new crayon soon. But first, he helps Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples. Mr. Salt had three and Mrs. Pepper had five. He also had to find out who had more apples. Mrs. Pepper had more apples because five is more than three. Next, Steve made sure that both Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had the same number of apples; four. Then, he had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had eight apples altogether because four plus four equals eight. After that, he helps Shovel and Pail count their graham crackers. Shovel had eight and Pail had seven. Now, Steve had to figure out who had more graham crackers. Shovel had more graham crackers because eight is more than seven. Then, Steve had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Shovel and Pail had fifthteen crackers altogether because seven plus eight equals fifthteen Steve heads back into the kitchen to find the second clue on the cup. He gets his notebook out and draws the second clue with the nubby crayon. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox shows Steve his stamp collecting book. He gives Steve his letter. In the letter, a group of kids each wanted the same amount of pizza. They each got ome-fourth of the pizza. After that, Steve skidoos into the present store. Steve pulls out his wallet and he had seven Blue dollars. He buys a new crayon which was worth two Blue dollars. He had five Blue Dollars left because seven minus two equals five. Steve buys something else with what he had leftover. He buys himself a green hat which was worth three Blue Dollars and he had two Blue Dollars left because five minus three equals two. After purchasing the new crayon and green hat, Steve gets going but finds the 3rd clue on the lemons. Steve draws the third clue with his new crayon into his own notebook. Steve skidoos back home with Blue and tries to put all threeclues together. The clues were ice cubes, a cup and lemons. Steve thought maybe Blue could have a lemon wear the cup as a hat and slip around on the ice cubes. That was a silly answer. Suddenly, the viewers had answer which was lemonade. Because lemonade is made from lemons and ice cubes which is poured into a cup. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve & Blue head outside figuring out where they can find some lemonade. Sure enough, they see Shovel and Pail at the till booth. They had lemonade to sell. Steve had to pay one Blue Dollar for the lemonade. He did so and Blue got to enjoy it. Steve goes back inside and sings the So Long Song. After that, the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last time that Steve gives an wrong answer. Although he gives out the wrong answer in the later episode Blocks, and gives out wrong guesses in the later episode Blue's Big Costume Party. *The is last episode produced in 1997. *The video letter segment was directed by Hal Rifken. *This is the last episode to use the drumroll after the third clue is found. *This is one of two episodes where Steve draws two of the clues with a broken crayon. **The other was Blue is Frustrated. *When Steve got a new crayon, it looked like just like any crayon he always uses to draw the clues in his notebook. *This is the second time Steve skidoos into the Present Store. *This is Blue's last time to skidoo into the present store. *This is the first episode with numbers. **The second was Numbers Everywhere. *This episode used the "A Clue A Clue" phrase from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock. *This is the second of two bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of "Blue Takes You to School." *Sidetable's face appears onscreen for this episode. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Was Blue's Dream About? *There are twenty-seven stamps in Mailbox's Stamp Book. **There are few lots of stamps are in Seasons One and Two's flashback. *This episode uses the same ice skating theme from the Season One episode A Snowy Day. *This was the only time a clue is found in the present store. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. * In the Pistas Da Blue version of this episode, when Duarte gets spinned by Blue, his microphone base is shown attached to the back of his pants. Gallery 320264b.jpg 206925b.jpg Math_001.jpg Math_002.jpg Math_003.jpg Math_004.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Math.gif default (6).jpg Math_005.jpg Math_006.jpg Math_007.jpg Math_008.jpg Math_009.jpg 466007048_640.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-8.jpg Math_010.jpg Math_011.jpg Math_012.jpg default (4).jpg Math_013.jpg Math_014.jpg Math_015.jpg Math_016.jpg Math_017.jpg Math_018.jpg MAIL Season 2 Episode 8.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Math).gif|link=Math Correio Season 2 Math.png Math_019.jpg Math_020.jpg Math_021.jpg Math_022.jpg Math_023.jpg Math_024.jpg Math_025.jpg Math_026.jpg Math_027.jpg Math_028.jpg Math_029.jpg Math_030.jpg Math_031.jpg Math_032.jpg Math_033.jpg Math_034.jpg Math_035.jpg Math_036.jpg Math_037.jpg default (3).jpg Math_038.jpg Math_039.jpg Math_040.jpg Math_041.jpg Math_042.jpg Math_043.jpg Math_044.jpg hqdefault (2).jpg Math_045.jpg Math_046.jpg Math_047.jpg Math_048.jpg Math_049.jpg Math_050.jpg Math_051.jpg Math_052.jpg Math_053.jpg Math_054.jpg default (5).jpg Math_055.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Abcs and 123s vhs Category:Blues takes you to school Category:Blue Takes You To School Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:2nd season Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP